Last Confessions
by Koken
Summary: Rikku and Paine confide in one another close to the final battle


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. This story also contains two girls having at it. So if you don't like girl girl I suggest your turn your butt around now…you heard me…now…thank you!

Enjoy a nice PainexRikku

**Last Confessions **

Paine laid back on her bed slowly, her back aching as she leaned back onto the soft surface. Eyes closed she took slow deep breathes that filled and released the dull hurt in her muscles. Reaching down she pulled the clip that held the top of her leggings and began undoing the clips to remove the large boots. She rotated her ankles as she leaned back without any more energy.

Silence filled the room in a beautiful peaceful moment. Paine didn't know how long she laid like that, everything was quite, lethargic when a clear precise serious of bangs echoed from the door. Paine didn't want to move, and at first she didn't.

Rikku however wasn't going to give up, she knocked on the door again, her impatience getting the best of her.

"Alright alright come in" Paine growled lifting an arm to cover her eyes from the light.

The bubbly blonde peeked in the door before closing it completely behind her and locking it, she bounded over to the bed and leaned over to look down at the grumpy girl. "Paine….Paine… we have to talk"

"Rikku?" Paine asked a little confused and very annoyed.

"Look I get it…tortured past and whatever, but you can't avoid it forever, your gonna have to tell us." Rikku curled her feet under her and looked down at the silver haired girl. "You know something."

Paine pulled her shoulder up just enough to roll onto her stomach.

"What if what you know could help us, what if your not telling us something important, and we fail because of it. What if we die. What if we never find Tidus." Rikku was starting to ramble and Paine had to speak before the girl started saying crazy things.

"Shut up. It's nothing that important. You just want me to comfort you. You want me to say that Tidus is alive somewhere and Yuna is going to find him." The girl pulled her sore body up to a sitting position as she still avoided looking at the peppy blonde. "You want me to say that we don't have to fight Baralai, that everything will be fine, you want me to say that Gippal will come crawling back to you and you'll live happily every after."

Rikku rolled her eyes and sighed gently. "I didn't come here to talk about me. I came to talk about you."

Paine let out a chuckle. "You want to hear about me and you won't even talk about yourself."

Paine smiled a little standing up. "you know, I remember hearing him talk about you. Cid's little princess. He always thought you were the best little girl he ever had. Talked about you with longing, obvious you didn't let him get where he wanted to."

Rikku's jaw droped a little as she jumped up. "Stop it!" Rikku reached out to mock punch Paine in the stomach, giving her a little tickle.

"Alright!" Paine said rubbing her shoulders slowly. "I'll answer questions…one for one."

Rikku smiled, tossed her blonde hair with a sparkle in her eyes. "Agreed." The girl slid her scarf off her neck and set it on the edge of the bed. "What is up with you and Baralai."

Paine rolled her head to crack the bones in her neck, rubbing her own shoulder to release the tension. "Baralai was one of my closest friends. My parents died young, and when I joined the Crimson Squad, he was the one I identified with the most, we've stayed up for hours at night, just talking. He's always been the one I missed the most. He's quiet. I'm quiet." She shifted a little walking to the nightstand where Paine carefully removed the chocker and chain from around her neck. She rubbed there slowly. "So…What is "up" with you and Gippal?"

Rikku forgot that she had to answer questions in turn. She was a little startled. She wasn't sure how to answer the silver haired girl. Rikku's green eyes sunk to the floor. "Well…you see…we dated….and Cid got real made when he found us makin out in my room. He got kicked out and we weren't allowed to see each other after that…" Rikku shrugged a little. "Not that it mattered. We were just fooling around. Nothin' serious ya know…"

The blonde looked nervous as she played with the straps of her top. She slid out of the bed, automatically sliding her warm hands onto Paine's shoulders, rubbing them slowly to relieve the tension there. "What about you…before Crimson. What did you do…?"

Paine pulled back a little bit. Resisting the warm caress of the cute girls hands. "Rikku." Her eyes were a hard cold red. "What do you think you are doing?"

Rikku smiled and let out a nervous laugh. "That's not fair, you haven't answered your question yet!"

"My name is Paine…do you think it was the name my parents gave me, or do you think I earned it. I have taken as much pain as I have handed out." Paine walked to her bed and laid face down. "It's time for you to go…okay…"

"What question would you like me to answer?" Rikku asked softly, climbing in to sit next to Paine.

"You just don't give up do you!" Paine growled in a frustrated tone.

"Nope" Rikku remarked with a smirk and an upwards tilt of the head. "But now my turn again. Can I rub your back for you?"

Paine just looked at Rikku for a long moment. Crimson red into cool green. One burning and one sparkling. Paine wasn't sure what Rikku wanted or where she wanted to go with this, but what would be the harm in a little back rub. "If you want…"

Rikku smiled and climbed over the pale girl, straddling her leather clad behind.

Paine closed her eyes as Rikku's warm and gentle hands began firmly kneading her tight muscles. The pressure felt very good, slowly working away the hard day. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Rikku's hands faltered at the question. This wasn't something she had expected to hear. "I long time ago. Back at Home actually…" Rikku said sighing a little happy remembering. Her warm hands continued to work along Paine's flesh. She could feel the silver haired girl getting tired. "Do you think we'll be alright…you know…fighting…you know…"

"Rikku…are you asking if we'll survive…?" Paine asked her voice quite monotone.

"Yeah…" Rikku responded nervously waiting for a response as she heard the tired bones of Paine's back pop in release.

"I don't know." Paine responded, never opening her eyes.

"Can't you lie to me?" Rikku said suddenly her hands turned to fists on Paine's back.

Paine twisted her hips and flipped Rikku onto the bed, she leaned over the blonde girl, hands sliding over the girls tan wrist and pinning her to the bed. "You want me to say it will be all right? You want me to say you'll live and have time to do all the things in life you never got to do? You want me to say everything is gonna be fine?"

Rikku looked up at the red burning eyes and nodded, her bottom lip curled under her teeth and her eyes shaky and scared.

Paine let a soft frown cross her face, not distant or mean, just soft. "I can't say that. We are going to fight for our lives. For all the lives in Spira, I can't make that burden go away…and no amount of massage will make you forget that in the morning."

"I don't care if I remember in the morning…" Rikku whispered pushing her head up to meet Paine's. Sweet pink lips touching in a quick but warm kiss. Paine didn't pull back. "I just want to forget tonight."

Paine let a little smile creep up the side of her mouth. "I see." After a long pause the pale girl descended and let her soft candy red lips touch Rikku's bubble gum pink ones. They kissed, eyes closed, just lips, for the longest time. The room seemed to loose all it's air. The red eyed girl shifted to give Rikku the freedom of her hands again, only to feel the warm digits travel down her sweet stomach.

The nimble girl made quick work of Paine's belts and tossed them to the side. She began kissing Paine's neck quickly.

The fast pace was not something Paine was willing to deal with in her current cranky state. She took the bow covered arms back under her captivity and pushed them above Rikku's head which succeeded in startling the blonde. She smiled and pinned both the tanned wrists in one spread hand over Rikku's head.

"You're a beautiful girl Rikku…" Paine whispered as she licked a line along the green eyed girls jaw. "I promise…I'll make you forget for just a little while…" Paine's delicate hand slid down and began unbuckling the blonde's top. She peeled the first triangle back and bent her head down to kiss the exposed breast.

Rikku's eyes flew wide open and she let out a gasp of air. She moaned softly as Paine's hand began massaging and her lips sucked slowly on the nub. Rikku didn't notice as the hand slid off her own, too busy burying her nails into the pillow. The other hand undid the other buckle and disposed of Rikku's top all together, it returned to the beautifully tanned skin of Rikku's body to rub her other breast slowly.

Rikku moaned softly, but refused to let herself be dominated quite so much. The blonde girl bent back her legs and pushed herself up onto her knees, forcing Paine up in the same way. She pulled at Paine's clothes ripping them off as best she could. When she had succeeded in wiggling Paine's shorts off Rikku smiled wide at her reward.

Paine kneeled naked on the bed, her smooth pale skin interrupted by soft pink nipples, and a batch of beautiful silver hair between her legs. Rikku was startled by the pale girls quick sudden movements as she slid and didn't bother to pull off Rikku's skirt before sliding her fingers into the wet place there.

Paine's blood red lips smiled into Rikku's ear as the green eyes rolled into her head. "Your excited by my body…aren't you?"

Rikku panted softly as Paine's finger swirled inside her a stroked just to drive her crazy. "Yeah…" the blonde bit her lower lip and griped the pale girls shoulders to keep steady on her knees.

Paine smiled and nibbled on the lobe of Rikku's ear as she whispered teasing words. "You know…I like this too…my favorite part however…is this…" Paine added a second finger into the very wet cavity and pushed deep, wiggling her fingers and slipping her thumb on Rikku's clit. The blonde girl immediately arched and let out a surprised and unrestrained scream.

"God…Paine…oh…that's…nice…" Rikku said panting and letting her head fall backward.

Smiling the taller girl pushed Rikku's skirt to her hips and layed the moaning girl flat on her back. Sliding down onto her elbows Paine buried her face into the blonde forest under Rikku's skirt. The tan legs spread willing, while Rikku thrashed on the bed, hips bucking.

Paine's tongue worked quickly, wiggling against the blonde's spot and letting the silken hot depths to her fingers. Licking her own lips Paine looked up at the girl's green eyes. Clouded with passion Rikku played with her own breasts and struggled to breathe. Her blonde hair was darkened with sweat and her lips were deeper red from bitting them. "Don't stop" she whispered.

Paine nodded and returned to her masterpiece. Laying her tongue flat on the hot wet lips she licked long hot strokes across the tender velvety flesh. Paine wiggled her tongue into the hot tunnel with her fingers and worked quickly before remembering something quite nice.

Paine sat up wiping her mouth and causing Rikku to blink in surprise. "Why..why did you stop?"

"I'll be right back…touch yourself for a minute would you…" Paine said stepping off the bed.

Rikku couldn't stand it, she grabbed at her skirt trying to get it off in a clumsy mess, she rolled over face down and slid her own fingers inside her. Pushing her hips up and down she bounced on her own fingers, screaming into the pillow.

Paine's weight returned to the bed rather suddenly and Rikku felt a firm hand on her thigh, lifting her up. Rikku peered under herself and between her own legs to she Paine with an evil smile and a long plastic object…and the object was sliding inside her. Rikku rocked forward as Paine slammed the dildo inside her, deep and stretching her tight body.

Rikku screamed and rocked onto it as Paine rubbed the engorged nub the begged to get her closer. Rikku let out a cry suddenly into the pillow and shuddered as she came. Her mind going into many different swirling colors.

Paine smiled and sat up, licking the smooth plastic clean. She looked down at the tan girl, spread out on the bed, her back sweaty and her body still trembling with the aftershock of her orgasm. Paine turned to slide off the bed when Rikku's arms pushed her on the bed.

The blonde girl smiled and took the plastic from Paine with a wide smile. "Thank you." She then slid it into the silver haired girl's wet body with an audible slurp.

"Your very pretty Paine." Rikku said as she began trusting the object faster. The green eyed girl leaned over and licked the valley between Paine's breasts. Her tongue explored the two small orbs and sucked at their peeks, all the while plunging the plastic faster and harder.

"MORE!" Paine cried out as her back arched up and her body tightened. Rikku pushed hard, her free hand coming down to massage the whimpering girls clit with shimmering green meet burning crimson face to face. Rikku's lips locked Paine's in the final moment as everything on her tenses and the silver haired girl came. The crimson eyes looked muddy brown as they hooded themselves and her body drooped to the bed.

Rikku smiled, cleaning the smooth surface of their toy with her tongue. She discarded the object with a tired throw. Paine's arm encircled Rikku slowly, a gentle kiss to her forehead as the slide together.

Paine's pale skin lay tired and as flawless as porcelain, as she breathed, her soft breasts rising and falling. She felt misplaced wisps of hair brushing her face delicately as Rikku curled into her arms. They encircled one another. "Rikku?"

"Yeah?" Responded the blonde, slightly afraid Paine would kick her out.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Paine said with a gentle whisper.

The blond tucked her head into the perfect pale breasts and smiled. "I know ….thank you"


End file.
